1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transparent electronic speaker device, and more specifically to a transparent electronic speaker device provided with a transparent piezoelectric film to generate vibration and sound due to piezoelectric action.
2. The Prior Arts
For electronic devices with an audio function such as radio sets, record players, television sets, tablets or mobile phones, and so on, it is needed to provide a speaker to generate sound as desired.
In the prior arts, the speaker commonly comprises an electrical coil, an electromagnet and a vibration film to form a resonance chamber. Roughly speaking, the frequency of the variable current flowing through the electrical coil is preferably within an audio range, and the magnetic field within the resonance chamber induced by the current is employed to interact with the electromagnet so as to generate the attractive and repulsive forces, which cause the vibration film attached to the electrical coil to vibrate and generate sound. The resonance chamber substantially amplifies the generated sound. Thus, the traditional speaker is designed to generate sound by mechanical vibration due to the attractive and repulsive forces.
While the sound generated by the above electromagnetic speaker exhibits high quality and the speaker is quite matured and cost effective, the whole volume is sometimes large, and in particular, the resonance chamber needs to be large enough to achieve sound quality. As for portable electronic players, such a large speaker adversely affects the texture and the outlook of the player, and is thus not suitable.
Moreover, the above speaker may shield or block part of the image played by video players unless the speaker is provided at some specific position not located along the path of the image. Most portable players are as large as palm at most, and have limited area for installing electronic components. As a result, the electrical design of the portable devices is a big challenge.
Therefore, it is greatly needed to provide a new electronic speaker device, which employs a transparent piezoelectric film instead of the traditional vibration film formed of paper, fabric or plastic to form a transparent electronic speaker device, and provides integrated functions of audio, video and touch control, thereby overcoming the above problems in the prior arts.